


A new form for gym buddies.

by LadyPrussia



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: The new girl at the gym really annoys Leo





	

Neither of them were really sure how it started, they attended the same gym and had around the same time, but it was also clear that they clearly didn't like each other. Leo wasn't even sure how it had started. Very late at night at the small 24 hour gym they were the last people there. Leo had been exhausted after a full day of activities, and just quickly wanted to get the gym over with.

 

Normally he had the gym to himself, which was why he enjoying going there late at night. Why he loved his fans, he really didn't want to be disturbed while working out. The girl who was there did seem like his fan demographic, around 18-24, female, but she didn't even look twice at him other than seeming annoyed about him being there.

 

After that it became kinda normal for them to be the only two in gym, it seemed like a perfect setting for a romantic comedy didn't it? Yeah... Not really. It started about two weeks after the first meeting, Leo had been bench pressing. When suddenly a wet towel hit him in the face, startling him enough that he almost dropped the weight on his own face. Quickly getting up and ripping the ear buds out of his ears staring at the shorter girl with anger  **“What the fuck!?”**

 

She just looked at him unimpressed, it was the first contact they had had,  **“I yelled at your to stop moaning like a girl while lifting, you didn't listen so drastic measures had to be taken.”** She bent down and grabbed the sweaty towel she had thrown at him, giving him two seconds to look at that surprisingly good ass.

 

“ **Just get some fucking ear buds and stop being such a princess.”** Leo was tired, annoyed and now had another persons sweat in his face. So he really wasn't in the mood to be 'nice'. Specially when she was clearly being the problem.

 

She didn't even give him a response, just turned around and went back to the boxing ball she had been using, giving him the finger over her shoulder. Either of them could have been the adult at that point, but yeah... that didn't happen. Leo had to be so perfect in his life as an idol, acting like a petty child at the gym turned out to be a great outlet for him, and it wasn't like she was acting much better either. It turned in to all over petty war between them. Taking the machine they knew the other wanted to use, so the other had to take the worse machine, even if they themselves had already used it. Leaving the machine they knew they other person had to use without drying of the sweat. All over just generally being little kids about it.

 

After that first conversation they had they didn't speak at all again, Leo had to taken to be as loud as possible while lifting weights. Sometimes he could see how the vein at the side of her head was threatening to burst. She looked like she wanted to kill her, which he didn't question for a second that she wanted to.

 

Logically things couldn't stay like they were, one of them were going to boil over and loose their shit, and that one of them turned out to be Leo himself. It had been a long week, they had just made their comeback, and people were reacting great to Fantasy, but he could feel how everything was building up inside him. He loved his life, he loved his fans, but the idea that he had to be perfect all the time was stressing him. Anger was building up in him, he shouldn't have gone to the gym that day. He knew that. She would be there, and she wouldn't help him get less angry. But when had Leo ever done what was best for him?

 

She spared him one look when he came in the door, she made an annoyed sound deep in her throat, making it sound like he was actually some disgusting piece of crap that were just here to annoy her. He lost his his shit.... Something he never normally did, he was Leo of Vixx!  **“What the fuck is your problem?!”**

 

Stopping shortly, she raised an eyebrow before she went back to hitting the inanimate object,  **“right now, you. Something that should be fairly easy to see, do you need glasses?”** her tone seemed bored, like Leo should be happy that she was even taking the time to answer him.

 

She was such a little shit! A little shit with an amazing body, but still such a little shit! He let his eyes run down her body, running shorts, sport bra and covered in sweat. Her face make-up free, clearly not giving two flying fuck what he thought about her looks. It was so different from other people he meet, and he weren't sure if he liked it or he was just really annoyed,  **“I haven't done shit to you, and you act like I fucking killed your family, you are being such a fucking princess.”** He normally never lost control of his temper, but everything had been building up inside of him.

 

She hold up a hand,  **“You are loud,”** she put a finger down,  **“you put the weight in the wrong order”** another finger down,  **“you never reset the treadmill after using it”** third finger down  **“You leave the jumping rows on the upper shelf, that normal people can't reach”** fourth finger  **“Last but not least, you think it's all fucking okay cause you are some annoying idol.”** She went back to hitting the boxing ball, this time with even more power clearly annoyed.

 

“ **You knew I'm an idol?!”** she never acted like she knew, so it did actually come as a shock. The rest of the things he decided to just ignore for now.

 

Sending him a blink that clearly read, why are you still talking?  **“Don't worry, I just found out like yesterday, it does explain why you find it okay to act like a twat, now please leave me alone. I feel like I'm actively loosing braincells talking to you.”** again she just give him the finger.

 

He had enough, he was annoyed, tired, winded up and horny as fuck. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, trying to get her to look at him. What he hadn't expected was that she wasn't really up for following his lead. He felt her wrist twist around in his grip, the next series of events happened faster than he could really follow. Leo just knew that he ended on the ground with his wrist captured by a much smaller hand, and that his head really hurt when it made impact with the floor,  **“don't try to grab a girl who doesn't wan it.”**

 

Her knee was digging uncomfortable into his lower stomach, and he was sure that if tried to move it could quickly be moved to crush his nether region,  **“get off me”** he grunted out between gritted teeth.

 

“ **You were the one that grabbed me”** she dug her knee a little father down, and Leo froze. He really didn't want to have his private parts crushed by a little girl with a dislike for him  **“What? Little Leo isn't use to not get his way?”** She taunted.

 

Leo took a second to look over what the situation was, one of her hands was grabbed around his right wrist, other one was swiping sweaty hair away from her eyes. That left him with one hand free, sadly it was his non dominant hand. Both his legs was on the ground where he was on his back, one of her knees was supporting most of her weight on the floor, her other resting heavily low on his stomach with the rest between his legs. All she needed to do was switch her weight from one knee to the other to really do some damage to him.

 

This wasn't really a good position for him he knew that, his only choice was trying to tilt her to the side, using his weight and superior height, he had to hope to catch her of guard and hope that she had a though enough grip on his wrist that it would carry her momentum, making her being the one on the bottom. ' _ For the love of god, please don't crush my balls.'  _ he prayed before turning their centre of balance around. A sharp pain travelled from his groin, but he managed to turn them around. Now he was the on on top, even tho this position made it so it was now her thigh that was between his legs.

 

They stared at each other, both breathing quick. Staring in each others eyes something occurred to him, he was getting hard... his gym shorts doing nothing to hide it, his body was clearly confused, with his busy schedule it was so long since he last had a girl under him, while he couldn't deny that her body was fit as fuck, he wasn't really into hate fucking? Right!?

 

She stared at him first in shock of what was happening, but as soon as she felt him against her thigh he smile turned into that of a minx. She pressed her thigh harder up against him, and he couldn't stop a sound from escaping from deep in his chest. He felt a shiver going through his body, while his brain said that he wasn't into hate fucking his body clearly wanted to tell him something different.

 

She started this, his brain told him. If she didn't want it she wouldn't have been pressing her thigh hard into his now almost fully erect penis.  **“you annoy me so fucking much!”** he gritted out before he took her lips in an almost violent kiss.

 

She answered it almost as violent as he gave, they fought for control neither wanting to give it over. The kiss had more tongue and teeth than any kiss Leo had before it, and he was still grinding into her thigh. When they parted, both were breathing faster than what could be healthy, one look between them it was clear for both of them. They were going to fuck, get this angry energy out and then never talk about it again. Leo got of her ripping his workout shirt of, looking down at her where she was pulling down the skin tight running shorts, showing nothing more than a red thong underneath.

 

Leo pushed down his own, much looser, shorts along with his pants, leaving him completely naked in the gym. Had he thought this over he would probably have released just how stupid he was, he was more or less risking his career here. Finally loosening the tight sports bra and letting it fall to the ground. Yup... she was hot with a banging body.

 

She walked over to him,  **“So here is the deal pop star, unless you have a condom you aren't sticking that thing in me. I don't even want to know how much shit you have that I really don't want. So I will jack you off, and then you will get me off, understood? Take it or leave it.”** Placing a hand on her hip, and raising an eyebrow.

 

Somewhere he knew he should be offended, but that again she had a point. He never brought condoms with him to the gym, and fucking bare was a really fucking stupid idea. He could either take it, or go and jack of in the shower... One of the those options seemed a lot better than the other,  **“come here then, do some fucking work.”**

 

A down right filthy smile was on here lips,  **“if you say so pop-star.”** she closed her hand around his throbbing erection and slowly started to jerk him. Her grip was to loose, but the way she smiled at him she clearly knew it, she liked to tease him, he pushed his hips forward trying to signal it clearly wasn't enough. That just made her loosen her grip even more.  **“you take what I give you, or nothing”**

 

He felt like growling at her, but he knew that wouldn't really do that much if he wanted to get off, instead standing still, feeling her push her entire naked body up against his side, slowly jerking him off. When it seemed like she realised that she had the power she finally started jerking him for real, running her thumb teasing over the head and then spreading the pre come.

 

Every time he tried to move his hips, trying to get her to speed up she did the opposite. Leo wanted to growl and whine at the same time, HE JUST WANTED TO FUCKING COME! He grabbed the hand she had around him and forced her to tighten her hand,  **“You are so fucking annoying”** he gritted out.

 

That seem to finally get her to do something, she started to jerk him off for real and he could feel himself tumble towards the edge in a dangerous speed. Running her thumb over the head one last time and bit at the lope of his ear he finally came. His orgasm was mind numbing, when was the last time he had come by something that wasn't his own hand? He couldn't even remember... jeeeez he needed to get laid more.

 

“ **now pay back popstar.”** she took his hand, and led it towards her own genitalia, she was wet no doubt about it, but his pride got a little hurt over the fact that she weren't drenched by seeing him come,  **“Many girls would pay to just see me come.”** he grumbled tracing his finger tips over her opening, but not penetrating her. If she could tease so could he.

 

“ **And how many of those are under age girls pop star?”** she shot back, he slit 2 fingers into her without a warning  **“Stop calling me popstar!”** he started a rough pace that she seemed to love, having to use her hands to hold herself, leaning most of her weight on his shoulder  **“Would you prefer that I just called you ken-doll?“**

 

How could she be so annoying?! Using his thumb to tease her clit while added an extra finger inside of her, effectively shutting her up. “ **Oh? Nothing else you wanna add?”** he teased, adding extra pressure on her clit. Leaving her to actually bit him on the shoulder, signalling very clearly to just shut the fuck up.  **“Teeth of, I'm to good for you to leave marks on.”** he did a come here movement with his fingers, and the moan she failed at suppressing clearly showed him that he had found what he was searching for.

 

“ **Yeah that's it, you are going to come on my fucking fingers, and you are going to fucking love it! When you leave you are going to fucking miss my fingers. Next time you touch yourself you are going to fucking think of me.”** rubbing her g-spot and clit at the same time, it was fucking intoxicating to him having all the power, over this fucking girl that had been annoying him for weeks.

 

“ **You fucking wish pop-star.”** but the comment had lost all its bite with how she moaned the sentence, one last rub and he had her coming on his fingers her nails digging into his naked upper body.

 

He pulled his fingers out of her, and she fell to her knees trying to capture her breath. Both of them said nothing for a while, just trying to capture their breath. That was until he again got a towel in the face, this time his own tho  **“unless you want dried cum on your chest I would dry it off popstar.”** when he looked at her, she was putting her sports bra back on having already put on her shorts. She grabbed her sports back and winked at him “you should work on your stamina,” and then she left.

 

**“You never told me your name!”** he yelled after her causing her to look over her shoulder and send him a downright filthy smile  **“y/n, See yah Popstar.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


End file.
